MSPARP Adventures - Random Roleplays
by PrinceJakeStrider
Summary: Just some random roleplays I have done on the Homestuck roleplay site. Theres Gamkar, Stridercest, DirkJake(Dare), and Cronkri. There is smut/nsfw content in here. Also some triggers. More ships and new roleplays will come with later chapters! Enjoy. Fav and leave reviews!


Just a bunch of random chats between people on MSPARP site. Not all of it is in their proper typing quirks because auto correct and spell check were being really stupid. Before you read on I warn you there are triggers like self harm, drinking, drug abuse, blood and such. Enjoy!

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~

Bro [BRO] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

TG: *dave knew bro would be gone all evening. or that's what he thought. dave was on the futon, panties around his ankles as he lazily pumped himself, a remote in his hand controlling the vibrator pulsing inside him*

BRO: *Bro would have been gone all evening if he hadn't left his wallet somewhere in his room. When he flash stepped into the apartment, wanting to quickly get his wallet, he spotted Dave on the futon, and his eyes widened behind his shades.*

TG: *dave blushed deeply seeing his bro, twisting the vibrator inside of him letting out a moan.* f-fuck hah~ *dave was too lost in pleasure to even think of stopping*

BRO: *Drops his wallet on the floor, too shocked to even bother with reaching down to pick it up. His face flushed slightly.* David Elizabeth Strider!

TG: y-yes~? *dave looked back at him, red eyes shining seeing as he took his shades off. he shoved the toy a little deeper, his jaw going slack as he cried out, the vibrator hitting the bundle of nerves*

BRO: You.. you are in so much trouble! *Bro bit down onto his bottom lip when the other cried out* Where..did you get those things? And why are you on my futon? Holy shit.

TG: j-john gave it to me~ *dave shifted so he was on his elbows and knees, rear facing towards bro. he gave the toy a hard shove in the new angle, a loud moan slipping out. he dropped forward on his chest, legs shaking as he fucked himself with the toy*

BRO: *Closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, trying his best to ignore Dave's moans*

TG: *dave inhaled the scent of his brother, letting a groan out* fuck bro~ ahh~! d-daddy please~ *dave didn't even realize it slipped. dave rocked against the toy, now a panting and moaning mess*

BRO: ...*Slowly starts to make his way over to the other, unable to ignore the moans* Ngh. You little fucking shit.

TG: *dave slowly pulled the toy out switching it off and letting it drop to the floor. his thighs quaked with need.* p-please i need you, i want you..fill me daddy please *dave shifted some, his cock twitching looking for friction*

BRO: *Smirks some as he slowly reaches down to undo his belt.* I could use some help, little man.

TG: *dave sat up, face flushed red. he moved his hands up to help removed his belt and undo his pants, fumbling slightly. he looked up at bro before mouthing at the bulge in his boxers not breaking eye contact*

BRO: *A groan escapes his lips and he reaches down, running his fingers through Dave's hair*

TG: *dave sucked on the tip of his cock, making the fabric there wet as his tongue traced the outline*

BRO: Mm..come on Dave..don't tease me like this. It's so uncool. *He groans again*

TG: *dave tugged down his boxers and pants, giving the head a kiss before engulfing the whole length down his throat*

BRO: A-Ah..*Bites down onto his bottom lip, gasping some as his length is engulfed.*

TG: *dave gave a few hard and long sucks before pulling off, a trail of spit connecting the tip and his bottom lip. he slowly turned around and dropped forward spreading his legs.* please i need filled so badly..i want to be full of you daddy~ *dave thanked all the hours of him going through bros history to know what he liked*

BRO: *Presses his length against Dave's entrance, groaning as he slowly started to push himself inside of the other.* Ah..fuck..I'll fill you up little man..don't you worry...

TG: *dave gripped the futon cushion moaning loudly as bro stretched him perfectly.* f-fucking hell- hah~ so big

BRO: *A quiet moan escapes his lips as he pushes himself a little farther in, almost completely filling the other*

TG: *dave arched his back pushing back against his cock* i-i don't wanna walk straight after this

BRO: Oh you definitely won't be... *After he's sure that he is as far in as he can go he starts to thrust in and out of the other roughly.*

TG: *dave cried out, hips bucking in time. bros name fumbled over his lips, his vision blurring* fuck daddy!

BRO: *He moans loudly as he thrusts in and out of the other* Ahh, fuck yeah...

TG: *dave felt a scream tear through his throat as his prostate was hit* r-right there! please h-hit there again

BRO: *Each time he thrusts into the other he makes sure to at least brush against his prostate, moaning each time he does*

TG: *daves body tensed, muscles locking up. he screamed bros name as he began to cum, thick white ropes shooting out. he clenched tightly around his brother, milking his cock*

BRO: F-Fuck, Dave... *He groans out as the other clenches around him, making the pleasure he felt even greater. He continued to thrust, quickly reaching his climax as he released into the other.*

TG: *dave shuddered hard as he was filled with his brothers release. he panted harshly, his whole body shaking*

BRO: *Bro continued to move in and out of the other slowly for a moment before he pulled out.*

TG: *dave collapsed on the futon.* i-i took your wallet out of your pocket so you would come back

BRO: *he collapsed onto the futon beside of dave, panting heavily* heh..you sneaky little shit..

TG: *dave curled up against his bros chest, laying his head in the crook of his neck* you love me though

BRO: Yeah I do, probably a lot more than I should too.

TG: *dave laughed softly* really? i couldn't tell

This is a not safe for work chat.

Bro [BRO] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

TG: *dave had left early saturday morning and was just now coming back around one in the morning. dave smelled strongly of alcohol and smoke. bros texts and call had been ignored all day. he made sure to quietly close the door behind him, hoping bro was in bed.*

BRO: *Flicked the light on in the kitchen as soon as Dave had the front door closed behind him. Leaning one hand against the counter and narrowing his eyes behind his shades at the youngest Strider. "Where have you been?"

TG: *dave jumped slightly not expecting bro to be up. he threw a glance at him shoving his hands in his pockets.* just out with some friends..*he muttered making a beeline to his room*

BRO: Bro flash stepped in front of Dave, stopping him in his tracks. "You reek. Why'd you ignore all my calls and texts? I was worried about you."

TG: i just got busy, i'm 16 i can handle things myself. i just need a shower, we were at the arcade so i do reek..*dave was a horrible liar and his speech was a tad bit slurred*

BRO: "No way is that sweat I smell, you got drunk." He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at Dave with a frown on his face. "You reek of it, alcohol, tell me what you were really doing and then I'll let you shower."

TG: i went to a party. i drank alcohol and smoked. happy now? *dave grumbled, not meeting his bros gaze* i didnt do anything wrong.

BRO: "Didn't do... Dave you're way too young to do any of that stuff. What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten thrown in jail."

TG: but i didn't soooo we can just drop this and move one with our lives..*dave rubbed the back of his neck, making sure his sweatshirt didn't move down any further.* can i just go get my shower now? i need one

BRO: "Oh no, you're going to be punished for this." He grabbed Dave's arm with a firm grasp and pulled him to the bathroom, walking in with him and closing the door behind the both of them. "Take your shower."

TG: with you in here? why the hell do you have to be in here? *dave huffed crossing his arms, glaring at the taller one*

BRO: Bro leaned back against the counter, arms folded across his chest. "Either that or no shower."

TG: *dave sighed and tugged his shirt and sweatshirt off. he had hickies and bitemarks covering his neck and chest. he then proceeded to tug off his jeans and boxers, hand bruises on his hips and scratches down his back. he started the shower and began letting it warm up*

BRO: Bro's eyes raked over Dave's body, eyes only narrowing more with every mark shaded dark orange hues came to rest upon. He didn't say a word yet, continuing to just watch Dave with a disapproving glare.

TG: *dave placed his shades on the counter before he got into the steaming shower, relaxing when the water hit his body. he had no idea what bro was up to for punishment*

BRO: Bro waited a few moments before standing up off the counter and walking over to the shower, reaching over and turning the water to its coldest setting. After that he'd just turn and leave the bathroom with Dave's clothes. Allowing the boy to clean himself up.

TG: *dave cursed under his breath as the cold water hit him. he made sure to get himself clean as quick as possible before he got out, wrapping a towel around his hips loosely still shivering some. god he hated bro sometimes*

BRO: Bro wandered on into Dave's room and did a little snooping around, finding some clean clothes for the boy to wear and dropping them onto the younger's bed. Then he'd sit himself down on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed over the other, waiting for Dave.

TG: *dave came walking into his room not even looking at him. he dried himself off before putting on the clean clothes set aside for him happy to feel somewhat warm again*

BRO: Bro waited until Dave was fully dressed again before he grabbed the boy's arm and yanked him onto the bed. Pushing Dave down onto his stomach and laying himself down on the younger's back with all his weight to keep him there. "Who marked you up?"

TG: *dave squirmed under him, huffing when he realized it was no use.* j-john did..*dave muttered, a slight heat rising to his cheeks as the memories came flooding back again* he was just horny and drunk and i was too drunk to care...it just sorta happened...

BRO: "Hm." Bro pressed his nose against the back of Dave's neck, taking in a deep breath slowly before tsking and parting his lips. Biting down hard over one of the hickey's he could see while his fingers curled into Dave's upper arms.

TG: *dave was much more sober now and he was feeling that one. he yelped and bit his lower lip not expecting that from him* b-bro? *dave shuddered under him as the satisfying burn of the bite set in*

BRO: He let his neck go and slowly dragged his tongue over the mark he'd left. "I really don't appreciate other guys leaving marks on you." He shifted his knees onto the bed on either side of Dave, pressing his hips down firmly against Dave's ass.

TG: i-im sorry it wont happen again. i promise.. *dave felt the shift, a dusting of red on his cheeks now at the new position.*

BRO: "I know it won't. You won't want to so much as look at another guy by the time I'm thru with you." He slid a hand up into Dave's hair, pushing his face down into the bed.

TG: *dave swallowed hard a the sound of that. it was useless he was stuck here and open for bros use. he shifted slightly under the weight of him trying to get somewhat more comfortable*

BRO: Bro shifted his weight and moved himself off of Dave, sitting himself between his legs instead and with a grab of Dave's pants, pulled the younger's ass up in the air. His hands kneading into the boy's thighs through the thin fabric of the dorito pajama pants he'd gotten for him. "What are your kinks kid."

TG: *dave took a moment to find his voice* daddy kink, bondage, dirty talk...a-along those lines..*dave let out a shaky breath as he felt bros hands kneading his thighs*

BRO: "Did John use any of that with you." Bro slid his hands up to Dave's ass, curling his fingers in, squeezing and rubbing into the soft flesh.

TG: *dave shook his head swallowing down a whimper.* no he never asked...*dave mumbled trying to keep his voice steady*

BRO: "Of course he didn't. He was just a drunk fuck." Bro raised a hand up and slapped it down onto Dave's ass, the sound it made was unsatisfactory in the older's ears, so, he pulled Dave's pants and underwear down enough to expose his rump. Raising his hand once again to slap in the same spot as before without fabric being in the way.

TG: *dave jerked slightly and whimpered loudly. he bit his lower lip, the burn of the spank actually turning him on more.* f-fuck

BRO: "You like that? You get a kick out of daddy punishing you?" He squeezed the spot he'd hit as he leaned his head in, teeth sinking into his other soft cheek.

TG: *when the word daddy passed through bros lips, dave felt the rest of his walls holding him back crumble. he let out a mewl as his teeth sank in* y-yes daddy~

BRO: Bro licked over the mark he'd left, a hand sliding down into Dave's underwear between his legs, fingers curling around his sack firmly but not too much. "Were you top or bottom for John?"

TG: *dave rolled his hips at the contact, a large huff of air passing his lips* i was bottom..*dave rocked his hips more trying to get more friction*

BRO: "Don't you dare fucking move." Bro had a tad bit of a growl in his voice as he slid his hand further to curl around Dave's dick, rubbing his thumb against the side of it, staring down at Dave and watching him closely.

TG: *dave shuddered hard at the feel, his cock twitching in his hand* hah~ *he was still sensitive from his earlier play with john*

BRO: "Hm." He slid his hand off of Dave again, only to curl his arms around the other's middle and lift him up into a bridal carry. Carrying the boy to Bro's room where he had more, things, to torture Dave with. Kicking the door shut behind himself and then dropping Dave onto his bed right beside a bunch of smuppets and Cal.

TG: *dave refused to look at the things next to him just using his am to push him further away on the bed. he watched bro closely wondering what he was up to*

BRO: "Take your pants and underwear off. Keep the shirt on." He went on over to his closet and opened it up, gathering a few items.

TG: *dave wiggled his hips getting out of his pants and boxers letting them drop to the floor next to him then laid back waiting for him*

BRO: Bro headed on back over to Dave, setting a knee on the bed as he grabbed Dave's arm, pulling the boy to sit in front of him with his back to him. After Dave was situated there he secured a gag bar in the younger's mouth, similar to what they use on horses. Blinders to go with it even so that Dave could now only see what was directly in front of him.

TG: *dave blushed deeply as bro put all the stuff on, making sure to stay still while he did so not wanting to get in trouble with him. he had to admit this was turning him on more and more*

BRO: Bro proceeded to move Dave around as he pleased, pushing the boy back against the headboard of the bed and secured the boy's hands behind his back and to the headboard with a pair of handcuffs. "Too tight? Not tight enough?" He smirked a bit as he looked at Dave who he knew wouldn't be able to answer him.

TG: *dave tugged at his restraints, a whine leaving his throat as he realized there was no moving at all. he met his bros gaze, just wanting to be touched by him again*

BRO: Bro sat himself down on the bed comfortably now, arms folded over his chest as he looked Dave up and down with a slight smirk. Just sort of admiring his work.

TG: *dave whimpered, a muffled and broken up please desperately trying to get bro to touch him again. he shifted his legs slightly, pushing his thighs together in an attempt to help*

BRO: Bro tilted his head a bit as he watched Dave. "Something wrong?" Eyes moving over Dave's thighs, watching how they pressed together and considering a spreader bar to stop him from being able to do that.

TG: *dave huffed knowing that bro was doing this all on purpose. he used the slight advantage of his closed thighs to help with the pressure building in his lower abdomen seeking anything that would take the burn away*

BRO: "You know you're looking really delicious for daddy. Sort of hard to resist eating you up.

TG: *dave bucked his hips up, back arching off the bed. his cock was red and and dripping just wanting some kind of touch. hell he couldn't even beg with this stupid thing in his mouth*

BRO: Bro licked his lips, moving himself to sit right beside Dave, pulling one of the boy's legs across his lap to stop him from holding his thighs together. A sharp smack being delivered to his thigh as a sort of punishment. "Think you can cum without me touching your dick?" He grinned.

TG: *dave gave a soft yelp, nodding quickly. he didn't care if he was fucked or what, he just needed something to satisfy the craving building inside of him*

BRO: "You whore, do you always cum so easily?" He leaned against Dave, pressing bites and licks to the other's throat.

TG: *dave let his head fall back moaning softly at the feel of teeth and tongue on his neck, loving it*

BRO: "Come on, cum for daddy." He pressed his nails into Dave's thigh, chewing on the side of Dave's neck.

TG: *dave lost it giving a loud moan and his cock twitched and jerked as cum splattered up his stomach and chest. he bucked his hips a few times, thighs shaking lightly from his orgasm*

BRO: Bro held firmly onto Dave's thigh to keep his shifting hips as still as he could. "You dirtied your shirt."

TG: *dave panted slightly as he finally relaxed on the bed. he could care less about his shirt at the moment after the release he just had*

BRO: "Hm." Bro moved Dave's leg out of his lap, sliding his hand up the boy's side under his shirt, feeling his muscles gently.

TG: *dave shuddered at his bros touch, enjoying the feeling of his calloused hand against his smooth skin*

BRO: His hand slowly withdrew and he moved himself off of the bed, standing and heading for the door.

TG: *dave watched him wondering where the hell he was going. its not like he could go anywhere with these handcuffs on*

BRO: Yep, that was the point, Bro left the room and closed the door behind himself, leaving Dave gagged and handcuffed to his bed.

TG: *dave huffed quietly not knowing how long bro was planning on leaving him like this. he could be a dick sometimes*

Bro [BRO] disconnected.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~

timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

TG: *dave had been gone for six years now. Running away from home all those years ago over a stupid fight he had with dirk. Now here he stands at the doorstep of his once so called home. Today was his birthday and he was turning twenty. Dave adjusted the white suit he had on before ringing the doorbell. He hadn't seen or talked to dirk at all in these past six years*

TT: *Dirk looked stunning honestly. He had on a crisp black button up and a beautiful orange vest, fitted to flatter him. His black slacks had been ironed and his shoes were new. He was freshly showered, his hair fixed and his expensive cologne was new too. He was planning on going out, but when he opened the door, it was like a punch to the gut. The wind left his lungs and he froze in place*

TG: *Dave rocked on his heels looking down. His hair was almost a bleached blonde now, his skin paler to match. He still wore his shades from all those years ago. He looked back up at dirk biting his lower lip not entirely sure what to say.* Um...hey bro.. *Thats all he could manage. His voice was a lot deeper now compared to his cracking teenage voice*

TT: *Dirk knew he wasn't dreaming. In his dreams, Dave looked different, resembled the younger version of his twin that he used to know. Dirk was still in a state of shock, but he managed to get a grip. He looked Dave over, taking everything in. He looked different. He was still Dave. He looked good, still. Dirk realized he had been holding his breath and slowly let out the air he had been holding in. He completely side stepped his plans, afraid Dave would slip from his fingers again. He stepped aside to let Dave enter*

TT: Hey.

TG: *Dave slowly walked in, feeling odd walking back into the place he walked into years ago. He shoved his hands in his white suit pants standing straight. He was almost as tall as dirk now. His heart was thudding in his chest, not knowing how dirk would react to him being back. He clicked his tongue shifting on his feet.* Its been awhile...six years to the day.. *He muttered eyes locked on his brother*

TT: *Dirk closed the door behind him and walked rind to the kitchen. It felt like a stranger was in his home. He didn't want to start interrogating Dave as soon as he walked in, so he opened the fridge, now void of shitty swords, and pulled out a couple of beers before returning to the living room. He tossed one to Dave and sat down on the futon. He glanced to Dave, he couldn't keep his eyes off him. He kept taking in the new details he noticed about his appearance*

TT: Happy birthday, Dave. *His tone sounded resound, if nothing, bittersweet and warm*

TG: *Daves chubby teenage face was gone replaced with sharp lines, he had more broad shoulders now and a much bigger built frame similar to dirks. He popped open the beer taking a swig of the cool substance. He turned to face dirk a soft smile playing on his thin lips. Uh thanks...I guess I have a lot of explaining to do...*Dave muttered taking another large swish of beer*

TT: *Dirk's eyes followed the man in front of him, it was almost surreal. Dirk had grown a lot in those six years, he was more on the built side now, not like the tiny twink he used to be. His jaw had grown more strong and his muscles more defined substantially since way back when. He had even gotten a tattoo that wasn't currently visible. He opened the tab to his beer and took a few swigs before he sat the can down, focusing on Dave*

TT: I'm listening.

TG: I wasnt thinking, I was stupid and 14. Thinking hey I messed up so I cant go back...i got involved with a bad group downtown. I got addicted to smoking and drinking, even stealing. When I almost died from it six months later I realized I cant do this with my life..so I turned myself around. Started going to the highschool downtown..i made by on fake parent signatures and shit. Yeah I admit it was hard and I regret doing it

TG: I graduated from school two years ago as valedictorian and now i'm going to college with a scholarship, fully paid. Im living on my own in an apartment in the city and working two jobs between school...

TT: *Dirk sat back and processed the information, his face as passive as ever*

TG: *Dave took another sip of his beer sighing, keeping himself back from crying* I just now got the courage to come back here to tell you. Truthfully I was expecting a door in the face after what I pulled

TT: Valedictorian, huh. *Dirk allowed a partial grin*

TG: *Dave nodded* yeah number one in my graduating class...

TT: Must've worked your ass off. Literally.

TT: You're as tall as I am.

TG: *Dave nodded once more* Believe me it was hard but..i managed to pull through with it.. *Her grinned softly* I've changed a lot these past 6 years

TT: *Dirk had a nostalgic look in his eyes, but no, he wasn't about to let himself grow attached to Dave again. He could lose him at any moment*

TT: You staying long?

TG: I was actually hoping we could go out and catch up some more...spend some time together. *Dave murmured rocking on his heels lightly* Ive missed having you these past years...

TT: Yeah. Okay. *Dirk pushed himself off the futon* I'd like that.

TG: *Dave grinned* Its my treat tonight... *He headed to the door, walking outside with his brother. In the driveway was a red camaro.* There will be some surprises I have to also show you tonight, I think youll like them...

TT: *Dirk grabbed his phone and wallet on his way out the door, and he grinned at Dave like the cheeky bastard he was* Impress me, bro.

TG: *Dave pulled his keys out unlocking the car and sliding into the driver seat, starting engine up with a roar* I think youll be impressed

TT: *Dirk barely caught himself from snickering as he slid into the passenger seat. He was glad he was a least dressed to go out, and he shoved his wallet into his pant pocket*

TG: *Dave pulled out and began to head towards downtown, passing through the traffic easily.* So whats been up with you these past years?

TT: *Dirk visibly tensed a little at the question, his shoulders stiffening*

TT: Remember Jake?

TG: *Dave slowly nodded* Yeah, I remember him. He was the dude from england right?

TT: Yeah.

TT: We were engaged.

TG: *Dave raised his brows only glancing at him before turning to the road again.* Oh. Wow. So what happened with that?

TT: He broke it off.

TG: Why the hell did he do that? *Dave asked keeping himself calm*

TT: Fell for some girl where he worked.

TT: We're still friends.

TG: *dave nodded chewing his lower lip* How do you feel about the whole situation of it?

TT: It's probably for the best.

TG: Is that how you truthfully feel? *Dave asked looking at him*

TT: Sometimes. *Dirk felt anxiety begin to loom in his chest, this wasn't a topic he liked. He quickly turned it around* I finished school early.

TG: *dave didn't press the subject on him and nodded* Thats cool, better to get it out of the way

TG: Anything else eventful go on in my absence?

TT: *Dirk nodded at that, absently wondering where they were going. He was hoping it wasn't one of the bars or clubs he frequented, they weren't 21 yet and Dave didn't need to know Dirk's reputation he had already built*

TT: I built an artificial intelligence. The kind you'd see in movies.

TT: His name's Hal.

TG: *Dave finally got off the highway going into the city, glanic at his brother* Really now? *Dave glanced around pointing to a large building.* That's my university..

TT: Yeah. *Dirk decided not to go into the technicalities of Hal, and looked toward Dave's university. He mocked Dave's tone of voice* Really now?

TG: *Dave laughed lightly* Yeah, second year there..*He drove deeper into the city finally pulling off in front of a steakhouse restaurant. He turned the car off giving his brother a grin before sliding out of the car.*

TT: *Seeing Dave's grin had his stomach feeling warm, he had really missed Dave. He grinned back, and soon he was walking with Dave side by side into the restaurant.*

TG: *There was a quite a line seeing as it was dinner hours. Dave just walked up past the people giving the hostess a nod before leading his brother back to a both by the windows*

TT: *Dirk waited until they were sitting to let his cheeky grin resurface* You banging her or somethin?

TG: *dave laughed lightly* Nah, shes a friend of mine from the college..i can't even if I tried, she's a lesbian

TT: *Dirk nodded, looking around*

TT: They serve alcohol?

TG: *Dave nodded handing him a menu from the table then grabbing his own* Yeah, they got the good stuff here, order whatever you want

TT: *Dirk took the menu and scanned over it, glancing up at Dave curiously* What are you getting?

TG: Mm im thinking im going for whiskey and a large steak. Havent been here in about a week and i'm already craving steak again...*Dave chuckled lightly leaning back in his seat.*

TT: Order me the same then.

TG: *Dave nodded and when the waitress came over he flashed her a smile* Just get us two of the normals Alexis..*The blonde nodded jotting it down giving dave a smile before walking to go put their orders in*

TT: Is this going to be our only stop tonight? *Dirk closed his menu and sat it off to the side*

TG: Mm nope, I got somewhere else to show you after this...*Dave grinned leaning forward resting his arms on the table.*

TT: Oh yeah? *Dirk grinned, his smile was charming and the encounter was almost flirtatious*

TG: *Dave nodded* You know that huge graphic design company on fifth and third that works for the car companies on designing cars?

TT: Hm? Yeah.

TG: Your talking to the new ceo of the company..just got promoted this past weekend..

TT: Are you serious? *Dirks expression split into a grin*

TG: *Dave nodded* Were going there after dinner, I got something to show you there

TT: That's so huge.

TG: They saw my skill from the college on designing cars and wanted me to help

TT: I'm so happy for you, dude.

TG: *the waitress came by with their foods and drinks, setting them down before leaving* they have some of the best whiskey here

TT: We'll see about that.

TT: *Dirk grinned a little, and brought the small glass to his lips. He took a long swig before placing it back down*

TT: Don't forget you're driving us.

TG: *Dave grinned and took a sip of his, enjoying the satisfying sweet burn of the whiskey on his throat* so?

TG: Pff ill be fine

TG: Ive drank a lot worst and a lot more before

TT: I mean it. *Dirks tone was domineering, and his gaze stern, his jaw set*

TG: Dude I promise we will be fine, ive never got in a crash or ticket after ive drank alcohol

TT: I don't care. If you have more than one we're taking a taxi.

TG: *dave rolled his eyes* Fine, ill stick to one

TT: Thanks.

TG: *dave began to cut into his steak, taking a bite*

TT: So. Do you plan on stopping by again? *Dirk tried to make it as casual as he he was able to, but the tension hung in the air regardless. He soon found himself throwing back half of his drink*

TG: *Dave nodded.* Yeah I do, I want to get to know my brother again like I used to..

TT: I've missed you.

TG: Ive missed you too bro...

TT: *Dirk felt content at that, but had had to remember not to get too attached to Dave again. He didn't want to be heartbroken if he lost him again*

TG: *Dave gave dirk a soft smile before eating another bite of steak* Im glad I came back

TT: *Dirk began sawing the steak into small pieces, then he sat his knife down and poured steak sauce on the corner of the plate. He nodded, picking up his fork and stabbing a piece of the meat, dipping it in the sauce* I'm glad too. *He put the bite in his mouth, it turns out Dave was right about it being good*

TG: *Dave went quiet for a moment before meeting his bros gaze again.* I promise you im not running off again like that..

TT: *Dirk wanted to believe him, he wished he could. He couldn't hold Dave's gaze and he went back to eating his steak*

TG: *Dave felt a slight pain in his chest, knowing he had hurt bro when he left. He went back to being quiet, eating his steak*

TT: I love you.

TG: *Dave stopped chewing for a moment, swallowing down his food as the words hit him. He looked at him.* I love you too bro.. *Those words felt good passing his lips*

TT: *Dirk sighed softly when he heard Dave, and he relaxed a little. He downed the rest of his whiskey though, and after flagging down a hostess, got himself another*

TG: *Dave finished off his glass shortly after, making sure not to get himself another one as promised*

TT: *Over the course of the meal, Dirk had finished off most of his steak, and about three glasses of whiskey. Dirk's cheeks were a light pink, he wasn't really drunk yet*

TG: *Dave pushed his plate to the side when he was done with his steak, waiting till dirk was finished*

TT: *Dirk finished with four glasses, and when the bill came he pulled out his wallet and paid for himself and Dave*

TG: *dave stood up from his seat, waiting for dirk* I have a feeling you're going to like what I have to show you

TT: Let's go see. *Dirk grinned a little easier now, and followed Dave outside of the restaurant. He slid into the passenger seat of the car*

TG: *Dave slid into the driver side and started the car up, heading down the road towards the design building*

TT: So what. No hints? *Dirk smiled a little*

TG: *Dave shook his head with a grin.* Nope, no hints.

TT: Damn.

TG: *Dave laughed and soon pulled into an almost empty parking garage, pulling into a spot and parked*

TT: *Dirk looked over curiously*

TG: *Dave shut the car off and got out. He waited for dirk before going over to the elevator which lead them into the main entrance of the building*

TT: *Dirk followed after him with a slight grin, he was so proud of his brother honestly. Look at what all his twin had accomplished*

TG: *Dave walked through the large space walking over to a door. He keyed in a code and pulled the door open leading to a fancy garage area with new and in the work models*

TT: Holy shit.

TG: *Dave grinned* These are the ones i've been working on recently

TT: Fuck, Dave. These are good. Really good.

TT: *Dirk walked around, inspecting every detail*

TG: *Dave walked down to the very last one which was under a tarp.* And this one...this one is yours

TT: *Dirk couldn't speak, he couldn't say anything*

TG: *Dave pulled the tarp off showing off a sleek orange sports car, great detail put into it, more than the others. It had dirks name on the hood and trunk* only ca like it in the world

TG: *car

TT: ...Dave..

TG: Titanium outside, leather insides, surround sound, large B2 rev engine, ten different shifts, can hit about 360 at top speed..

TG: Car retails around 2.6 million

TT: *Dirk looked nearly dead. The color drained from his face in an instant*

TT: There's no way I can take this.

TG: Oh yes you are, this is now your car..*Dave grinned crossing his arms*

TT: Dave. I can't take this.

TG: Youre going to take it, I will personally drive it to the house and leave it there. Its already registered to you

TT: Dude. *Dirk leaned against one of the other cars, he couldn't believe this*

TG: *Dave pulled off his suit jacket laying it on a different car and pushed the sleeves up on his red button up. He popped the hood to his car and made a few slight adjustments. He then took a small remote out of his pocket, closing the hood and hitting the green button. The car roared to life, the engine showing off its power*

TT: ...

TT: Oh my god, Dave.

TG: I know right?! Isn't it awesome?

TT: I really can't take this.

TG: I've been working in this car for you for three years straight. This car is just for you dirk.

TT: You didn't even know if I would forgive you.

TG: No I didn't..but I still worked on this car for you regardless...its the least I could do after all these years..

TT: Dave. This car is worth 2.6 million dollars.

TG: Yeah and? I put the best quality stuff in the car for you

TT: Sell it and keep the money.

TG: Dude I dont need the money with the job I have. This car is custom to you...why don't you want the car?

TG: *Dont

TT: I don't deserve it.

TG: I don't deserve your forgiveness but you gave it to me anyway...

TT: *Dirk sighed and walked over to where Dave was, wrapping his arms around him from behind*

TT: I love you.

TG: *Dave stiffened but slowly relaxed in his brother's arms. He slowly placed his hands over dirks* I love you bro...so much

TT: *Dirks tone lowered but his voice was soft, and his kissed Dave's cheek* I miss how we used to be.

TG: *Dave let out a shaky breath, missing this closeness they always had before* I miss it also, I miss what was us..

TT: *Dirk sighed, tightened his arms around Dave wordlessly*

TG: *Dave just leaned into his brothers embrace, enjoying the comfort and warmth

TT: It's too bad you're going to college now.

TT: You could move in again.

TG: I actually...was going to ask you something tonight. I live in a three bedroom apartment near here and...was wondering if you'd like to move in with me. Its a lot of space for one guy

TT: Really?

TG: Yeah really. I would love for you to move in with me..

TT: *Dirk smiled slightly, nuzzling his face into Dave's neck*

TT: Course I will.

TG: *dave grinned and turned to face his brother* awesome! You're gonna love the apartment I have..

TT: I've missed you so much.

TG: Ive missed you too bro...*dave nuzzled the crook of his neck softly*

TT: *Dirk smiled and ran a hand through Daves hair, it'd been so long..*

TG: *Dave relaxed at the comforting feel of his hand through his hair, arms loosely draping over his shoulders*

TT: When do you want me to move in?

TG: Whenever is convenient for you, ill take the day off and help when you want to

TT: *Dirk felt so content, complete again after so long*

TG: *Dave looked at his brother meeting his gaze* Im so sorry I ever left you..

TT: ...

TT: I thought it was my fault.

TT: I thought you hated me.

TG: It wasn't your fault, I never could hate you. I was just upset over that stupid argument we had and I overreacted...i will never hate you dirk

TT: If it's not because I kissed you... *Dirk trailed off, he had felt so much guilt and remorse for those six years*

TG: No it wasn't for that. I mean yeah I was shocked about it but I wasn't mad..you did nothing wrong..

TT: Yes I did. I shouldn't have- I'm sorry.

TG: *dave cupped his cheeks* Dont you ever say your sorry do you hear me? You have done nothing wrong in my eyes...I love you so much dirk...

TT: *Dirk fought back tears and brushed his fingers through Daves hair again, he leaned in, looking Dave in the eyes, and kissed the corner of his mouth softly. It so so bittersweet*

TG: *dave felt the soft kiss, letting his eyes close for a moment. His arms moved to slowly wrap around his neck*

TT: *It wasn't a kiss on the lips really, only a gentle peck on the corner of Dave's mouth. Dirk pulled back afterward, holding Dave close still*

TG: *Dave let his eyes open again, running a hand through his brothers hair slowly. He felt safe and whole here in his arms*

TT: I love you...

TG: I love you too dirk *Dave mumbled softly scanning over his brothers face*

TT: Do you want to stay over? *Dirk let his eyes meet Daves, his expression softened*

TT: I just want to hold you.

TG: *Dave nodded.* Yeah, id like that...id like that alot

TT: *Dirk smiled softly* Your bed's still the same.

TG: You kept my room the same way..? *Dave asked utterly shocked* I didn't think you would..

TT: I sleep in there sometimes. But, yeah. It's how you left it.

TG: *Dave nuzzled his neck* Thanks...it means a lot

TT: *Dirk *Kissed the side of Dave's head*

TG: *dave gave a soft smile against his neck* Wanna start heading back? Its getting late

TT: Yeah. *Dirk pulled away from Dave, a soft smile on his face. He dared to lace their fingers together on the walk back to the elevator, but didn't draw any attention to it*

TG: *Dave gave his hand a light squeeze as they walked, going back over to his car and sliding into the driver side*

TT: *Dirk slipped into the passenger seat and checked his phone, frowning at the screen and locking it again*

TG: Something up? *Dave asked noticing as he started the car up*

TT: Nothing big.

TG: *Dave nodded and pulled out of the garage heading back to dirks*

TT: Hey Dave.

TG: Yeah?

TT: Hal wants to meet you.

TG: *dave shrugged* Uh sure why not, I don't mind meeting hall..

TT: *Dirk snickered when he checked his phone again*

TG: Whats so funny? *Dave asked looking at him*

TT: You'll see.

TG: *Dave nodded, curious now. About fifteen minutes later he was pulling back into his driveway.

TT: Check your phone. *Hal had already been at work, and now Dave had a new contact, and new message*

TG: *Dave took his phone out of his pocket and turned the screen on swiping it to see the new message*

TT: *Hal had greeted Dave, and attached were things Dirk didn't know about. I.e. Embarrassing pictures of Dirk from the 6 years Dave had been gone. So many pictures, and in some, Dirk was naked. He was oblivious next to Dave, only expecting Hal to pull the same shit he does with him*

TG: *Dave felt his face heat up, a smirk playing his lips.* Well Hal seems to give me a nice first message... *He looked over at dirk, eyes roaming over dirk*

TT: *Dirk instantly pulled out his phone and messages Hal, that was not a "Hal said something funny reaction" He asked Hal what happened?*

TT: What the fuck did he do.

TG: *dave swiped to one of the picks of dirk sprawled out on the bed naked and showed it to him* Lets just say he's showing me a better view of you.

TT: *Dirk glanced over, not expecting anything much, but instantly his eyes widened and up to his ears were a deep pink, fuck. Hal.*

TT: I swear to god I'm going to shut him down.

TG: *Dave grinned.* I dunno, i'm kind of liking the supply of pictures he gave me...*Dave muttered scrolling through them*

TT: *Those were from When Dirk was around 16 or 17, but soon He would come upon more recent ones, and wouldn't you know Hal got a good angle on Dirk's cock. Especially with the recent editions of those beautiful metal bars*

TG: *Dave gave dirk a grin before getting out of the car* Come on dirk, lets head inside. We have some much needed business to attend to

TT: *Dirk's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he followed Dave along. He was still pissed at Hal*

TG: *Dave walked back into the house. Slipping his phone back into his pocket* So would you like to explain these pictures?

TT: Hal can gain access to my, or anyone's pictures. As well as hack into my webcam.

TG: Why were you taking these kinds of pictures and stuff dirk? *Dave asked, amusement on his face.

TT: He probably took half of them. *Dirk said bluntly, his cheeks still burning* I'm sure you could guess how the rest of them got there*

TT: ((*.

TG: *dave nodded* well I can say I really enjoyed those pictures

TT: *Dirk sighed, his cheeks dusting pink*

TT: I think you owe me some of your own.

TG: *Dave tossed him his phone* Go right ahead, I have plenty in my photos

TT: *Dirk deadpanned* You're serious?

TG: *Dave shrugged* Its only fair if I got to see some of you and hey..i got bored

TT: *Dirk just spoke out loud, knowing Hal could hear him now. He plopped down on the futon*

TT: Hal. Go through Dave's pictures and send the nudes to my phone. Also, you're fucked.

TG: *Dave sat down next to him leaning back in his seat, laughing lightly*

TT: Are you going to delete those? *Dirk leaned back against his twin, eyeing him with a small grin*

TG: *Dave shook his head with a grin.* nope, im keeping them

TT: Perv.

TG: Really? Cause we both know you'll be keeping mine too

TT: I will not.

TG: You say that now untill you actually see them

TT: I'll be damned if we don't frame your nudes and hang them up at the new place.

TT: It's art.

TG: Really now? Just display it everywhere is your plan? *Dave laughed lightly raising a brow*

TT: Fuck yeah. *Dirk grinned, and his grin turned wicked when his phone started blowing up with messages from hal*

TG: *Dave glanced at dirks phone.* Some of those are really bad looking

TT: Oh hush. *Dirk unlocked his phone and began sliding through each picture, taking the time to let his eyes graze over Dave in each one*

TG: *Dave had multiple of him in panties and form fitting skirts, some of them even showed him riding various size toys and fingering himself. Dave was kind of a cockslut*

TT: shit. *Dirks throat suddenly felt dry, and he cursed under his breath. His cheeks flooded slowly with a light pink color*

TG: *Dave gave a playful smirk* See something you like?

TT: Watch it. *Dirks tone definitely carried the bite, but his eyes didn't, and his breathing changed slightly. He tried in vain not to get an erection*

TG: What? I was just asking a simple question dirk~ *Dave's voice had changed to a pure noticing his brother's reaction*

TT: *Dirk leaned away from his twin a little, but that didn't stop him from sliding through the next couple pictures slowly*

TG: *Dave could tell he was obviously enjoying himself, sitting back and letting his brother look*

TT: *Dirk paused, a wide grin on his face and he nearly thanked Hal. He scrolled again and there was a video*

TG: *dave didn't realize he got the videos too. He blushed deeply realizing that the video was of him using a toy while moaning dirks name just recently* I-I wouldn't watch that if I were you

TT: *Dirk turned his volume up and pressed play, and blood rushed to his face when he saw Dave fucking himself on a toy, listening to his gasps and moans. It was only when Dirk heard his name in the other's breathy voice did he curse and undo his pants, shoving his hand down them right there in front of Dave*

TG: *Dave bit his lip harshly, his face bright red. His eyes locked on his brother, his mouth going dry. He had never felt so embarrassed before in his life. He could even feel his own pants tightening at the sight*

TT: *Dirks pants were shoved roughly down to his knees and his boxers followed suit, leaving a flushed, panting Dirk with his metal studded cock out, hot and heavy, in plain sight. He took hold of his dick and slowly started to stroke himself, his lips agape and his brows furrowed together. He groaned softly, Dirk already sounded as wrecked as Dave's moans on video filled the room*

TG: *Dave lost it, he lost everything that was holding him back was gone now. He got up from his seat, dropping to his knees in front dirk. He swatted dirks hand away holding the base of his thick cock in his hand. He kissed the tip before letting it pass through his lips, gingerly sucking the head of his cock*

TT: *Fuck, fuck, this was too good to be true. Dirk went to swipe his thumb over his tip when his hand was swatted away and by the time he looked down, there was his brother sinking his perfect lips down over dirk's cock. He scrambled to get one hand on Dave's hair and fuck, he tipped his head back slightly and groaned. Dirk was barely able to think enough to go to the camera on his phone, and soon enough he was recording this too*

TG: *Dave hollowed his cheeks out, relaxing his throat as he swallowed him down whole not even gagging. He began to bob his head, eyes looking up meeting the camera aimed down at him. He slowly began to hum around him, sucking hard soft slurping noise escaping from his lips*

TT: *Dirk's thighs tensed and his hand tightened in Dave's hair, almost painfully with how he was trying to keep his hips still. Holy fuck, Dirk couldn't stop the broken groan and low curses that tumbled from his lips, his panting ragged.* Fuck, Dave.. *Dirks abs were clenching already*

TG: *Dave ran his tongue through the slit, his tongue piercing dragging through it slowly. Yes, he had a tongue piercing. He went back to bobbing his head making sure to trace the thick veins with his tongue on each pass*

TT: *Dirk couldn't take it, it was so much, so intense and he grunted when he shoved Dave's head down a little roughly, gasping when Dave would do a tongue trick just right. His eyes clenched shut and he groaned openly, he sounded like a broken slut with Dave's mouth on him. His cock twitched in Dave's throat and suddenly he was coming, it was white hot and nearly blinding, so so good, his hot ropes of cum spurting and splattering in Dave's throat, and he held him down until he was completely done*

TG: *Dave swallowed most of his load, pulling off and panting harshly with cum dribbling over his lips. He licked his lips slowly, humming at the taste of his brother. He looked up at him with a playful smirk plastered on his lips.* You taste amazing~ *He purred lowly meeting his brother's gaze through the shades*

TT: *Dirk was panting heavily, the poor thing looked thoroughly fucked. Dirk ended the recording and saved it for later, holy shit. He blinked down at Dave and reached out a hand to hold him up*

TT: ((Help*

TT: Fuck, dude. Fuck.

TG: *dave slowly stood up, a grin plastered on his face* you looked like you needed a helping hand with your problem~ *he lowered his shades giving him a wink before plopping down on the futon next to him*

TT: *Dirk barely managed a smile at that, shaking his head*

TT: Wow. You want me to send you the vid?

TG: *dave nodded with a grin* of course I want the video

TT: *Dirk slowly tucked himself back into his dress pants, and he wrapped an arm around Dave*

TT: Wow.

TG: *Dave snuggled against his brother, nuzzling his neck softly* Truthfully thats the first time i've ever done that

TT: *Dirk snickered* Bullshit.

TG: *Dave laughed* Im serious that is the first blow job I have ever given...

TG: I guess that shows I watch wayyyy to much porn *He laughed again and shrugged*

TT: *Dirk shook his head, and he kissed Dave's head*

TT: I love you.

TT: Thanks for that.

TG: *Dave kissed the side of his neck* I love you too bro, im free to do that again anytime you want

TT: Hell yes.

TG: *Dave chuckled softly tracing lazy patterns on dirks chest* Im glad I came back here..

This is a script style chat.

half-demon! timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

TT: *dirk returns back to the apartment, setting a few things on the counter*

TT: Got your juice

TG: *dave got up from his spot on the futon walking over to get his aj* you are the best

TT: *he cracks a small smile* I know, thanks *he sets the rest of his bag down, pushing it aside*

TG: *dave happily drank some of the aj straight from the bottle* what are we doing today?

TT: *dirk blinks a few times* whatever you want, I suppose. Though I do have to go out at 2am

TG: *dave raised a brw* where you goin at 2 am?

TT: I have to go drop up some things

TG: *dave shrugged* can i have john over tonight then?

TT: I suppose so, as long as he stays out of my things

TG: were not going to get into your things...*dave mumbled pulling his phone out to text john*

TT: Alright, thanks *he picks up his bag again, dropping it near the door and grabbing a few more things from his room*

TG: *dave decided to go out on the porch, thinking he would have some alone time while dirk was getting ready. he pulled out a box of cigarettes and lit one taking a puff. bro would kill him over this*

TT: *he busies himself, making sure everything he needed was in his bag for later. Noticing dave step outside, he makes nothing of it, going back to the kitchen and making something to eat*

TG: *dave came back in five minutes later, popping in the bathroom quick to spray on some axe to hide the smell before walking back out* what time are you coming back?

TT: *dirk pauses for a moment*...somewhere between 2:30am and 7pm

TG: wow way to narrow the time there..*dave murmured plopping down on the futon*

TT: *he sighs, rubbing the back of his neck* they get finicky, and I might get caught up

TG: its fine i'm used to it by now..*dave ran a hand through his hair sighing softly. he shouldn't be needing another smoke already but his nerves were saying otherwise*

TT: *dirk takes a seat next to dave* I;ll bring you back something neat

TG: *dave rubbed the bridge of his nose and nodded* alright...*dave stood up again this time heading out to the backyard, needing another fix. this was becoming a bad habit*

TT: ..dave? You alright? *he gets up and goes to follow him*

TG: *dave turned around when dirk walked out, hand with the lit cigarette behind his back* uh yeah..i'm fine just needed-..fresh air is all..

TT: Mind if I join you? I got a few hours before I need to head out again. Barely get to hang out with you

TG: *dave mentally cursed but nodded* um sure... *he dropped the cigarette hoping he didn't see as he stepped back on it to put it out*

TT: *dirk blinks a few times*..the hell was that?

TG: nothing. you must be seeing things...*dave quickly said keeping his foot there*

TT: ..dave...*dirk cautiously approaches, his gaze both stern and worried*

TG: *dave kept his ground* it was nothing. i dont know what the hell you saw

TT: Yes you do. *he goes over until he is face to face with dave, his stare flickering brighter and darker*

TT: You are a terrible liar

TG: its nothing that concerns you...*dave muttered looking away*

TT: I think it does. Whatever it is, it's making me worry and makes you keep secrets

TT: ...when did we start keeping secrets from each other?

TG: you wouldnt understand...its not like im ten anymore and tell you everything

TT: I wouldn't understand? *he rubs the back of his neck* dave, I'm pretty sure you can't phase me, whatever it is

TG: *dave slowly stepped back, the cigarette visible on the ground now*

TT: *he looks to it, unmoving for a few moments*

TT: ...since when?

TG: about ten months now..

TT: Ten months? Fuck...*he takes in a deep breath* alright, ten months

TT: Who the hell has been helping you get your hands on them?

TG: john gets them for me. i give him the money and he brings them back to me

TG: he won't smoke any though

TT: *he groans, rubbing the side of his head*

TT: ...why?

TT: Why do you...do it?

TG: it helps me relax...forget kind of..

TG: at least its not the worst thing i've been doing..

TT: It's not?

TT: Dave

TT: The fuck has been going on?

TT: *his gaze is burning with concern, trying to keep his cool and keep his horns out of view*

TG: *dave's hands began to shake some.* i've been drinking also...and..*he rolled up his sweatshirt sleeves, his arms bandaged from wrist to elbow*

TT: ...*dirk doesn't move*...i am so sorry

TT: *he gently wraps his arms around dave, hugging him*

TT: ..i had no idea

TG: its been so hard with you leaving every few days. even on school nights i stay up and fucking wait

TG: i always ask myself when will the day come when you don't come home

TG: youre gone for hours at a time and it scares me

TT: ..do you know why I have to go?

TG: ive asked you before but you didn't tell me..

TT: *dirk runs a hand through dave's hair* if I tell you, will it ease your mind?

TG: depends if i feel safe with you going there

TT: I promise I'm not dealing drugs

TG: then what are you doing?

TG: what are you always taking in those bags?

TT: Come inside and I'll show you

TT: If you want

TG: *dave nodded and tugged his sleeves back down walking inside with him*

TT: *dirk grabs his bag, setting it on the table and opening it up, taking out various sized jars, parcels wrapped in cloth, and a stained book*

TG: *dave raised a brow looking over the stuff he had* what is this all for?

TT: For hunting

TT: ..not sure how to break it to you, but I'm doing what bro used to do

TT: ..he didn't tell you jack shit, did he?

TG: *dave clenched his fist and backed away from the items* why the hell would you do that? thats how he fucking died was getting involved with that! *dave was beyond upset* he told me enough about what he had to do and all i know is that's what took him away from me...he got involved with the wrong people that backstabbed him..

TG: just-...why would you?

TT: *dirk doesn't even flinch* I have to, dave

TT: Bro wasn't a half-breed like I was. He was as human as you are

TT: Don't get me wrong, I don't particularly like what I do

TG: i dont care anymore...just do what you want.. *dave turned away and headed to his room* ill see you whenever you get back...

TT: *his hands are shaking, on the borderline from bursting out in anger, not having wanted to upset dave. He grabs his bag with a snarl, leaping out the window and running off to do as he had been told to*

TG: *dave just didn't care anymore. he felt empty inside and now on this night he found himself lounging in his room, vodka bottle in hand. he didn't know what he felt anymore he felt just numb*

TT: *dirk is back within the hour, tossing his empty bag onto the table, deathly quiet*

TT: ..dave?

TG: *dave came walking out of his room, the stench of vodka strong* what?

TT: *dirk's eyes are pitch black, his horns very much visible*

TT: ...dave...

TG: *dave looked away from his brother, a scowl on his face* do you have something important to tell me or not? *he muttered, speech slightly slurred*

TT: *he nods, going over towards dave, claws unsheathed*

TG: *dave kept his ground warily, eyes locked on dirk scanning over his features*

TT: *once they are face to face, he hugs him tightly, making a distressed sound*

TT: ..i was never there for you..

TT: ..i am so sorry..

TG: *dave jumped slightly when he was hugged, using every fiber in his body not to breakdown and cry* i-its fine...

TT: *he shakes his head* it isn't...*he holds onto him tightly* I was too busy running around the cities to notice something was off

TT: ..it could have all been prevented

TG: *dave felt hot tears run down his cheeks* s-stop blaming yourself

TT: *dirk groans, refusing to let go of dave*

TT: ..let me see the scars..

TG: *dave slowly began unwrapping his arms showing large scars and still very fresh deep cuts on his arm, some even considered to need stitches*

TT: *dirk all but whimpers at the sight, making dave take a seat as he runs his fingers across them*...i am so sorry..

TG: *dave flinched and winced slightly as his fingers made contact with them*

TG: *dave also had bruises up his arms, appearing to go even further up his arm under his sleeve*

TT: Shhh... *dirk leans in and kisses the scars. They heat up after he touches them, to then slowly fade away one by one* all these bruises...

TG: they weren't caused by me... *dave managed to choke out, more tears rolling down his cheeks*

TT: *dirk begins to growl lowly*..who did it? *he continues to gently kiss away the scars, making his way to the bruises* give me a name

TG: k-kids at school, they bully me...*dave lost it and broke down, his body shaking*

TT: *dirk ceases for a moment, rubbing dave's back* let it all out..i'm right here

TG: my freakish red eyes, no parents, the scars...everything..

TG: they kept beating me down about it..*he began to let out choked sobs*

TG: everyday after school and no one stopped them

TG: they just filmed it and laughed...

TT: Everyday?

TT: They did WHAT?

TT: *dirk growls, nearly snarling* names..give me names

TG: i-it was the guys from the football team...drake,jasper, and brent..

TT: *he mumbles to himself*..i'll have a word with them...

TG: *dave paused swallowing hard..* one day after gym...they cornered me in the locker room

TG: ...said they just wanted to talk..

TT: ...dave...

TG: *dave felt more tears spill over* it hurt...so bad..i begged

TG: i begged them to stop...

TG: i was a fucking toy to them...

TT: *he hugs him tightly*...they won't ever lay a hand on you again..

TT: I swear they never will

TG: *dave sobbed his brothers chest* they just kept laughing...taking turns on me

TT: *he rubs dave's back, still growling*

TG: *dave clenched his brothers shirt, trying to stop shaking so much*

TT: *dirk closes his eyes, the tip of his tail swishing from under his jacket* I promise you, they will never touch you again. I promise you I will be there

TG: *dave just managed a nod, taking deep breaths as the tears stopped flowing slowly. he now felt a dull ache all over*

TT: *he keeps dave close to him, his hands warm to the touch as he rubs the side of dave's arms* ...dave, I brought you back something *he reaches into his pocket, taking out a thick black ring, an amber stone set in it*..try it on

TG: *dave slowly took the ring from his brother, slipping it on his slender finger the ring fitting close to perfect. he gave a weak smile and nuzzled his brother* i love it..thank you so much...

TT: *dirk smiles, nudging his cheek* if you are in distress, or just want me to come over, I will know

TG: *dave nodded looking over the ring* it means a lot to me..*he glanced over at the clock* its almost four...i should get some sleep i have to be up in a couple hours for school..

TT: *dirk gives a small nod* you rest up *he scoops dave up, bringing him to his room*

TG: *dave laid his head on his brother's shoulder as he walked down the hall, giving a soft yawn*

TT: *dirk softly hums, setting him on his bed, wrapping him in blankets*

TG: *dave curled up in his bed, easily falling into sleep exhausted now*

TT: *Dirk stays with him for a few minutes, to then vanish into dark smoke, out to find those who had harmed dave*

TG: *dave groaned when his alarm went off at six. he had a killer migraine, his throat was sore, and his stomach was doing flips. he sat up his bed knowing he had to get ready for school*

TT: *dirk was in the kitchen, having made food in the morning. He was currently rummaging through some vials, putting them in his pockets*

TG: *dave got himself dressed and went to go brush his teeth and such. he got sick in the bathroom before stumbling out to the kitchen*

TT: *dirk looks over to him*...want some aj?

TG: *dave shook his head going over to sit on the futon putting his shoes on*

TT: *he gives a small nod, closing up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder* it's your call

TG: *dave didn't even feel like talking, his voice already hoarse as it is. he grabbed his bag glancing at the clock to make sure he wouldn't miss the bus. its not like he could miss school if he didn't absolutely have to*

TT: *dirk ruffles dave's hair, offering him a smile* it's going to be alright from now on

TG: *dave nodded giving a soft smile* thanks..*he managed to get out, his voice scratchy*

TT: *he hands him a bottle of water, to then rummage through his pockets*

TG: *dave took a drink of the water instantly regretting it as his stomach did another flip*

TT: *dirk frowns lightly* ...you going to throw up again?

TG: *dave paused for a moment before nodding, getting to the bathroom just as he got sick again*

TT: *he goes over and rubs dave's back, keeping him steady*

TT: Take your time, I'll drive you to school

TG: *dave's shaking hands gripped the sides of the bowl as he pretty much lost everything in his stomach*

TT: Damn kid...can you handle school today?

TG: *dave nodded and slowly stood up using the wall for support* its just a small stomach bug

TT: Dave...you are bent terribly out of shape *dirk goes over to pick him up*

TG: *dave curled up against him not even going to argue*

TT: *he keeps him cradled close* you are staying here today, and so am i

TG: *dave nodded slowly and laid his head in the crook of his neck, closing his eyes*

TT: *dirk checks his temperature, brining him to the couch and laying down with him*

TG: *dave snuggled against him, seeking the warmth, murmuring a soft thank you*

TT: Anytime... *he lets himself warm up, raising his own body temperature*...are your..bones sore?

TG: right now...everything feels sore...*dave muttered into his chest*

TT: *dirk frowns*...has this happened before?

TG: a couple months ago...i get sick like this every couple months

TT: ...

TT: *dirk keeps him very close*..dave...

TG: hmmm? *dave looked up at him*

TT: ...think you might be a half-blood...

TG: *daves eyes widened* h-how the hell..?

TT: Shhh...easy now

TT: It's manifesting

TT: Not pleasant

TG: how long does this go on?

TT: ..until either your systems give out, or someone changes you

TT: Bro had English change me, he couldn't do it

TG: so pretty much i either become a half blood or i die...?

TT: ...it's your choice

TG: *dave grew very quiet before speaking up again* im scared...i don't know what to do

TT: I won't hide it, I didn't chose and bro dragged me off to get changed

TT: ...i don't want to lose you, but I can't make you unhappy

TG: i-,...i don't want to die. id rather be a half blood then leave you..

TT: It isn't all that bad, to be a half-blood.

TT: It's odd at first, you have new urges and instincts

TT: But it has its perks

TG: *dave worried his lower lip, taking in a deep breath*...ill do it...ill change...

TT: *dirk gives a small nod*..it's going to sting a little..

TG: ill handle the pain if it means i live..

TT: *dirk leans in and kisses the side of dave's neck tenderly* ...it will only sting for a moment... *he bites down firmly, using his hands to restrain dave from thrashing around*

TG: *dave gasped loudly, jerking up only slightly. a small hiss of pain slipped out, his body slowly relaxing as the pain slowly went away*

TT: *dirk keeps his bite firm, not letting go until he could taste his own venom in dave's blood*

TG: *dave bit his lower lip at the feel of the bite tingling on his skin, only a faint burning left behind*

TT: (( hey, I got to get some sleep before I pass out. If you want to ever rap again or anything, you can contact me on tumblr. I go by msparp-timaeustestified

TT: (( it was great to rp with you, night

half-demon! timaeusTestified [TT] disconnected.

GT: Hello dirk, i know its been a long time since we've talked. Going on six years? Ive missed you...

TT: ...Jake?

TT: If it's not you, and someone's hacking your fucking account I'm gonna explode. Please be real.

GT: Yeah. Its me dirk. Its the real jake...

TT: Can I see you in person?

TT: I've missed you so much...

GT: I guess i could fly to houston to see you. I've been meaning to...its been hard to though after what's happened

TT: What happened? Jake, where have you been?

GT: Dirk...it's hard to explain. Ill tell you when i get to houston, okay?

TT: Okay. Fuck. I've missed you.

GT: I know...i've missed you too dirk. A lot...

TT: Come back as soon as you can, okay? I'm sorry for what ever I did that scared you off.

GT: It wasnt you dirk. Dont you ever think it was you.

GT: I'll be in houston tomorrow morning, i promise.

TT: Come back soon. I miss you. I- Never mind. I'll tell you when you get here...

GT: I should get packed for the flight, ill talk to you tomorrow, okay?

TT: Tomorrow.

GT: *Jake disconnect from dirk and began to get ready. As promised he was in houston around eleven in the morning. He walked up to dirks door and knocked, waiting for a response.*

TT: *he opened the door, eyes going wide* Jay... Fuck, it's you. It's actually you.

GT: *Jake gave a small smile* its really me dirk...*his whole right arm was bandaged up, some scars on his opposing arm*

TT: *he pulled Jake inside, hugging him quickly* What happened? *he sounded close to tears*

GT: *Jake hugged dirk back tightly* when i was here...six years ago, i got a call. I had got dragged into the british army and by law i had to go. I knew if i told you, you would find every way possible to stop me. I just got back from war a couple weeks ago...

TT: You never told me... I thought you were dead. *Dirk holds him close, never wanting to let go. His voice was nearly broken* You n-never wrote... Jake- b- Jay... fuck, I missed you...

GT: *Jake broke down, crying into dirk's chest* im so sorry...i was-..i was scared thinking you hated me for just running off like that..i had no right to-...to leave you like that

TT: Jake... No, baby, don't cry... *he brings Jake inside, sitting down with him on the couch, wiping away his tears and brushing his bangs aside* I was scared, yeah, but I didn't hate you, baby, I couldn't.

GT: I-i dont deserve you dirk...i don't deserve such an understanding guy... *jake shakily reached a hand up, stroking dirs cheek slowly* i messed up so badly..

TT: I love you. *he replies, taking Jake's hand and nuzzling it* I love you so much, baby. *then. Gasp. He kisses Jake slowly.

GT: *Jake's eyes widened before he melted into the kiss, kissing dirk back as his eyes slowly fluttered closed.*

TT: *he's crying. He's crying too as he kisses Jake and never wants to let go.* I love you... *he murmurs*

GT: I love you so much dirk... *jake mumbled soft running a hand through derek's hair slowly* you were my only motivation in the war..

TT: You're home, baby. You're home, and fuck, I love you.

GT: I swear...i will make it up to you..all six years. They will be made up how ever you want. Its the least i could do after what i pulled...

TT: You missed our dance date. *he whispers, cupping Jake's cheek*

GT: *Jake gave a soft smile* i'll make it up to you dirk, i promise...

TT: We were supposed to go dancing... you were gone before we could...

GT: I know i-...i'm so sorry i missed it. Im sorry i-..i messed up so badly..

TT: Dance with me here. In the kitchen. Please, baby, I forgive you, I just want to dance now...

GT: G-gladly..*jake slowly stood up taking dirk's hands in his. He gave his hands a reassuring squeeze biting his lower lip

TT: *Dirk turned the radio on, a slow song starting up, and he pressed close to the other, an arm around his waist for a slowdance. Jake was leading, with Dirk resting his head on Jake's shoulder.*

GT: *Jake slowly began to sway and move with dirk, keeping him close. He gently rubbed his back as they danced, humming along to the song*

TT: *A few tears slipped down his cheeks, holding Jake tighter* I love you.

GT: I love you too dirk, always and forever.. *he murmured before placing a soft kiss on the top of his head*

TT: What happened? *he slid his hand up squeezing Jake's bound bicep*

GT: *Jake winced lightly at the feeling* i got bad burns and cuts from a nearby exploding mine... it should almost be healed...

TT: Oh... *he pulls his hand away, bringing it to the back of Jake's neck instead* Sorry, baby... If- If I hurt you...

GT: No, its fine. Its just a little sore is all... *jake mumbled kissing his forehead reassuringly*

TT: *he just loses his cool entirely, hugging the other close and starting to cry into his shoulder* I m-missed you- J-Jane wouldn't tell me- wh-where you went-

GT: *Jake hugged him close, rubbing his back trying to keep himself together* i-i know babe, i'm-..i'm so sorry you had to go through that..

TT: *He just cries, he was so scared for so long, he's still scared that this is a dream.* Fuck, d-don't leave- please, baby, don't-

GT: Im not ever...going to leave you again babe...never. Im staying with you forever and i mean it... *he tipped his head up, slowly removing dirk's shades to look at his beautiful orange eyes*

TT: *That is too much pain for one Strider. He sniffles a few times, before looking away, almost embarrassed*

GT: Please look at me... *jake mumbled stroking his cheek*

TT: *he looks back, tears still pouring from his eyes, feeling helpless*

GT: You are absolutely stunning in everyway...*jake gave a smile, kissing his nose softly*

TT: *he laughs a little, kissing him slowly and sweetly*

GT: *Jake kissed him back, missing the way their lips always molded perfectly together*

TT: *he turned desperate, not in the "I really need to get fucked" way but more like Jake was a lifeline. He clung to the other, taking in everything*

GT: *Jake eagerly kissed dirk back, supplying both their need for the contact. He moved his other hand up, cupping both his cheeks*

TT: *Dirk's lips part for the other, holding onto him and mumbling through gasps of air* I love you- fuck, Jake- I l-love you...

GT: *Jake's tongue slid into dirks mouth, the familiar taste of him flooding his memories. He sensually moved his tongue with dirks, giving him the attention he deserved*

TT: *He whimpered pitifully, like a very lost animal, needing more*

GT: *Jake slid his hands down, resting them on his hips under his shirt. He rubbed the soft skin, nibbling dirks lower lips softly knowing what he liked.*

TT: *he whined again, trying to press closer, becoming just a mess, luckily of not too many tears*

GT: *Jake slowly pulled away from the kiss, keep their lips pressed together. He mumbled against the others lips* what do you want babe? You have to tell me~

TT: I want you- baby, I need you- please, fuck, I want you...

GT: *Jake easily picked dirk up bridal style, the years of the army showing off as he took them to their bedroom, kissing him passionately the whole way*

TT: *he whimpered again and again, kissing him weakly back, another tear slipping out as he realized that he wouldn't be alone again*

GT: *Jake wiped the tear away as he laid dirk down on the bed, crawling over him. His hands roamed over dirks upper body* you've lost weight...*he murmured feeling the slight ridges of ribs on his sides.*

TT: *he nodded, still crying a little* I- I've tried to stay busy... *With Jake over him, he felt vulnerable, weak almost, like none of this would be true. Dirk closed his eyes, turning his head away*

GT: B-babe...you shouldn't of let yourself get so thin...*he leaned down turning his head back and pecking his lips* youre still beautiful...

TT: *he grabs a pillow- Jake's old one- hugging it tightly to muffle how hard he's crying* S-sorry...

GT: *Jake could feel his heartbreak at the sound of his lover crying below him* dont be sorry...its not your fault. *he slowly rubbed his side trying to comfort him*

TT: *he pulled away, pulling up the covers* I'm gonna wake up...

GT: Dirk, you're not going to wake up. This isnt a dream. I'm really here... *jake rubbed his back slowly* im not leaving..

TT: Please don't leave... *He feels so small, poor thing*

GT: *Jake laid down next to him, pulling him into his arms* im never leaving you dirk, i promise.

TT: *he curls into Jake's chest, sniffling and wiping his eyes, breathing in everything that is... [i]Jake.{/i]* Please...

TT: ((ffs bbcodes

GT: *Jake rubbed his back soothingly.* why don't you try and get some rest? You need it...i promise im not leaving from this spot

TT: *he nods, wiping his eyes one more time, pulling the blankets over them both* I love you...

GT: I love you too babe...*he kissed his forehead before humming one of their favorite songs slowly*

TT: Baby... *he grips onto Jake's shirt, eyes closed, breathing him in*

GT: *Jake continued to hum the song, rubbing his back.* dont talk, just rest...

TT: *he nods, whimpering again, starting to fall asleep*

GT: *Jake continued to hum until he knew dirk was asleep, slowly falling asleep after him*

MissingForYears!JustFound!golgothasTerror [GT] disconnected.

CRONUS: k-

CRONUS: kanny?

CRONUS: *he vwhimpers, stumbling into the apartment, coughing*

CRONUS: m home

KANKRI: My name is Kankri, n9t Kanny Cr9nus. *kankri c9mes walking int9 the living r99m* Cr9nus, what happened t9 y9u?

CRONUS: *he vwobbles on his feet, blood dripping dowvn his chin*

KANKRI: 9h dear, that l99ks 6ad. *kankri takes his hand and helps him t9 the 6athr99m* Did y9u get in a fight Cr9nus?

CRONUS: *he vwhimpers, clinging to him for support* n-

CRONUS: no

KANKRI: Tell me what happened Cr9nus... *Kankri dampened a rag and gently 6egan t9 da6 up the 6l99d*

CRONUS: *he vwhimpers* i-

CRONUS: i got jumped on the vway home he murmurs, trembling*

CRONUS: guy had a blade

CRONUS: -p-pinned me dowvn *he looks dowvn, kankri just noticing all of the blood on his shirt*

KANKRI: 9h Cr9nus...*Kankri murmured and sl9wly rem9ved his shirt gently cleaning his w9unds* I'm pr96a6ly g9ing t9 have t9 stitch a few 9f these w9unds...

CRONUS: *there vwas a large eightball shape carvwed into his chest, just deep enough to leavwe a scar*

KANKRI: *Kankri made sure t9 clean all his w9unds carefully, putting cream and num6ing 9intment 9n* I'm g9ing t9 warm y9u, its still g9ing t9 hurt s9me when I stitch y9u up

CRONUS: *he nods vweakly and thanks him, biting his lip

KANKRI: *Kankri sl9wly 6egan t9 stitch his w9unds up, having t9 stitch three 9f them putting 6andages 9ver the 9ther 9nes* I'm s9 s9rry y9u had t9 g9 thr9ugh this Cr9nus

CRONUS: *he vwinces and makes quiet noises*

KANKRI: *Kankri sl9wly finished up and gave Cr9nus a s9ft peck 9n the lips.* Lets get y9u s9me clean cl9thes..

CRONUS: *he smiles vweakly and thanks him*

KANKRI: *Kankri leads him t9 the 6edr99m and pulls 9ut 9ne 9f his tee shirts and s9me l99se pj pants. He carefully slid the shirt 9n 6ef9re helping him get his sh9es and jeans 9ff*

CRONUS: *he blushes a little and helps him*

KANKRI: *Kankri helped him get his pants 9n giving him a s9ft smile* Lets get y9u a h9t meal and while y9u eat we can watch a m9vie and relax. Y9u'll pr96a6ly als9 need s9me painkillers

CRONUS: *he kisses him softly* i got you something

CRONUS: s one a the reasons vwhy i vwas so late

KANKRI: Y9u g9t me s9mething? 9h y9u really didn't have t9 Cr9nus.. *Kankri murmured 6ef9re kissing him 6ack s9ftly*

CRONUS: *he purrs*

CRONUS: s real important

KANKRI: *Kankri smiles s9ftly* I'm sure I'm g9ing t9 l9ve whatever y9u g9t me

CRONUS: *he kisses him gently* i hope so *he looks up at him nervwously*

CRONUS: y-

CRONUS: you gotta go sit on the couch

CRONUS: an close your eyes

CRONUS: no peekin

KANKRI: *Kankri n9ds* Alright, I pr9mise. N9 peeking. *Kankri walked 9ut and sat 9n the c9uch keeping his eyes cl9sed*

CRONUS: *he hurries to his jacket, reaching into his pocket and fishing out a small box. bites his lip nervwously. he movwes to kneel in front of kankri, opening the box, inside lies a little golden vwedding ring*

CRONUS: a-

CRONUS: alright

CRONUS: you can open em *he murmurs*

KANKRI: *Kankri sl9wly 9pened his eyes, a hand instantly g9ing 9ver his m9uth as his eyes saw the ring* C-Cr9nus...

CRONUS: *he looks dowvn*

CRONUS: i knowv it ain;t much

CRONUS: b-

CRONUS: but it took me a long time tah savwe up

CRONUS: an i didn;t steal it

CRONUS: i knowv you hate vwhen i do that

CRONUS: *he smiles vweakly*

CRONUS: vwe been together since vwe vwas just dumb kids

CRONUS: a-an youre the reason i get up in the mornin

CRONUS: an the reason i come home at night

CRONUS: *he bites his lip*

CRONUS: i lovwe you vwith all my heart

CRONUS: a-an i vwanna spend the rest of my life vwith you

KANKRI: *Kankri teared up a wide smile f9rming 9n his lips.* Cr9nus, I a6s9lutely l9ve the ring. Its p-perfect. *Kankri felt a few h9t tears r9ll d9wn his cheeks and he m9ved d9wn t9 hug Cr9nus, careful 9f his w9unds* 9f c9urse cr9nus, I c9uld never say n9 t9 y9u.

KANKRI: Y9u are the sweetest guy ever. I w9uldn't have it any 9ther way. I l9ve y9u s9 much Cr9nus.

CRONUS: *he kisses him softly*

CRONUS: i lovwe you so much kankri *he murmurs against his lips*

KANKRI: *Kankri kissed him 6ack wrapping his arms ar9und his neck, smiling int9 the kiss* Always and f9rever Cr9nus..

CRONUS: *he smiles and movwes to sit in the taller males lap, nuzzling him*

CRONUS: *u

KANKRI: *Kankri smiles and runs his hand thr9ugh his hair sl9wly* Y9u're t99 perfect Cr9nus

CRONUS: *he purrs and kisses his nose, movwing to slip the ring onto his finger*

KANKRI: Thanks f9r 6eing there thr9ugh everything with me...*kankri smiled and str9ked his cheek s9ftly*

CRONUS: *he blushes and nuzzles him* thank you for putting up vwith my shit

KANKRI: N9 mattered what y9u d9 Cr9nus, I will always l9ve y9u

TC: ive been motherfucking looking for you

CG: SHIT

CG: SHITSHITSHIT

TC: WERE THE LAST TWO MOTHERFUCKING TROLLS. EVERYONE ELSE IS MOTHERFUCKING DEAD NOW.

CG: OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD

CG: WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYONE GOING BATSHIT

CG: AND DYING

TC: the gamzee you knew is locked away in my head, begging, motherfucking screaming for me not to kill you. you know he motherfucking loved you right? i saved you for last

TC: HE WATCHED ALL HIS FRIENDS DIE AND NOW HELL MOTHERFUCKING WATCH YOU DIE

CG: *IS TO TERRIFIED AND STUNNED TO RESPOND, JUST STANDS THERE AGAINST THE WALL, SILENT*

TC: pathetic mutant blood dont even deserve a motherfucking life. i can finally please my motherfucking ancestor and live up to my blood color.

CG: ...

CG: STOP

CG: PLEASE GAMZEE

TC: YOUR BROTHER, KANKRI, HE BEGGED FOR MERCY BEFORE I BEAT HIM TO DEATH WITH MY MOTHERFUCKING CLUBS

TC: i finally got my motherfucking understand on brother

CG: *HE STARTED BACKING AWAY, HORRIFIED* PLEASE, N-NO, STOP! FUCKING STOP!

CG: *HIS EYES WERE WIDE WITH TERROR*

TC: *SLOWLY PULLS OUT BLOODY JUGGLING CLUBS* ONLY ONE MOTHERFUCKER LEFT TO KILL...*SLOWLY BACKS YOU INTO A CORNER*

TC: im going to have fun beating your motherfucking skull in

TC: SPLATTERING THE WALLS WITH MOTHERFUCKING RED

CG: *BREATHING HEAVILY* NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! STOP GAMZEE! *HIS EYES WERE WATERING UP WITH A PALE RED, BUT HE CHOKED BACK HIS TEARS*

TC: that weak gamzee is trying so hard to save you, but he can do nothing but sit up there and motherfucking watch

TC: ANY MOTHERFUCKING LAST WORDS BEFORE I KILL YOU?

TC: *last

CG: ... *GRIMACES AND PUNCHES HIM RIGHT IN THE FACE, HOPING TO DAZE HIM, MAYBE GETTING A CHANCE TO ESCAPE THIS HELL HE WAS TRAPPED IN*

carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

TC: *GROWLS AS MORE BLOOD DRIPS OUT OF HIS THREE CUTS.* YOURE MOTHERFUCKING DEAD *RAISES HIS CLUB GETTING READY TO SWING AT YOUR FACE*

CG: *JUST AFTER HE DID THIS HE STARTED SPRINTING AWAY FROM HIS DEMENTED FORMER FRIEND*

CG: OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK

TC: *goes chasing after you, catching up fairly easily grabbing your wrist and pulling you back tightly.* you can't run from this clown karkat

CG: *HE TRIES TO YANK HIS ARM AWAY, BUT NO LUCK. GAMZEE HAS A FIRM GRIP AND IS NOT LETTING GO. KARKAT COWERS AND WHISPERS THINGS TO HIMSELF THAT HE WOULD NEVER REPEAT FOR ANY LIVING THING*

TC: *GAMZEES GAZE HARDENED AS HE PINNED KARKAT TO THE WALL. HE GOT READY TO HIT HIM BEFORE DROPPING THE JUGGLING CLUB HIS HAND SHAKING. HE DROPPED TO HIS KNEES SHAKING HIS HEAD* I-I CANT KILL YOU

CG: *KARKAT WAS ABSOLUTELY STUNNED. HE WAS SURE THAT TODAY WAS HIS LAST DAY, A MERE SECOND AGO HE THOUGHT HE WOULD HAVE HIS LAST BREATH. BUT NO. HE STARED AT THE PANICKING CLOWN, BAFFLED* U-UH

CG: *HE ONCE AGAIN BACKED AWAY FROM HIM TO A SAFE DISTANCE, JUST IN CASE*

TC: *he looked up at him, tears streaming down his face* i let my ancestor get to me and i up and killed all my motherfucking friends...i about just killed the most important person to me

CG: *KARKAT WAS SHAKING, ALL THE THINGS THAT HAD JUST HAPPENED PILING UP ON HIM ALL AT ONCE. WAS THE OLD GAMZEE BACK?*

CG: I...

CG: *HE HAD NO WORDS FOR THE INDIGO BLOOD*

carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

TC: I-IM SO MOTHERFUCKING SORRY, I KILLED EVERYONE OUT OF GREED AND THE WANT FOR POWER

TC: i had to watch up there in my think pan as everyone screamed and begged for mercy

CG: *HE ALSO STARTED CRYING, THE RED TRAILING DOWN HIS FACE AND DRIPPING ON THE FLOOR* GAMZEE...

CG: W-WHAT EVEN HAPPENED TO YOU...? *HE TRIED TO HOLD BACK AN ONCOMING RED TSUNAMI, BUT IT WAS NO USE.*

TC: IM A MOTHERFUCKING PATHETIC FAILURE OF A LEADER, I LET YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE DOWN. IT ALL STARTED CAUSE I RAN OUT OF THAT THINK PAN ROTTING SOPOR. I WENT CRAZY AND I JUST MOTHERFUCKING COULDNT STOP

TC: i relied on that motherfucking stuff to help and when it was all gone...i started hearing my ancestor in my head..

CG: *HE TRIED TO SAY, "OH..." BUT ALL THAT HAPPENED WAS A LITTLE FEARFUL SOUND COME FROM HIM*

TC: *GAMZEE SLOWLY STOOD UP MAKING SURE TO KICK THE JUGGLING CLUBS FAR AWAY* I ALMOST UP AND HURT THE ONE I LOVE...

CG: *HE WAS RELIEVED SLIGHTLY WHEN THE CLUBS WERE KICKED ASIDE* ...

TC: *gamzee cautiously took a few steps forward before pulling karkat into a tight hug* im so motherfucking sorry

CG: *KARKAT JUMPED FROM ANXIETY, BUT HE ACCEPTED THE HUG AND SHAKILY PUT HIS ARMS AROUND HIS FRIEND. HE KIND OF JUST FELL INTO GAMZEE, EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY EXHAUSTED ALL THE THINGS THAT HAD OCCURRED. KARKAT WAS WEEPING QUIETLY, YOU COULD FEEL HIS BODY RISING AND FALLING ROUGHLY*

CG: I'M...I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO GO THROUGH THAT. *HE SAID QUIETLY, HIS VOICE CRACKING*

TC: *GAMZEE SLOWLY RUBBED HIS BACK. HE SLOWLY TIPPED KARKATS HEAD UP TO MEET HIS GAZE.* I NEVER GOT TO TELL YOU THIS BECAUSE I WAS SCARED OF REJECTION BUT-...I MOTHERFUCKING LOVE YOU KARKAT. YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO TALKED TO ME AND DIDN'T HATE ON ME FOR NOT LIVING UP TO MY BLOOD COLOR. YOU ACCEPTED ME FOR ME..

carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

CG: *HE KEPT STARING AT GAMZEE, FACE TRAILED WITH RED TEARS* I'VE, ACTUALLY...LOVED YOU TOO, FOR QUITE A WHILE. YOU WERE ALWAYS A NOBLE AND CARING FRIEND, AND STOOD UP FOR ME IN ROUGH TIMES, S-SUPPORTING ME... *HE HUGGED GAMZEE EVEN TIGHTER*

TC: *gamzee gently wiped the tears away with his thumb* blood color should never matter...*he leaned down and kissed karkat very carefully, hesitant at first of the kiss*

CG: *KARKAT WAS SURPRISED AT FIRST BUT KISSED HIM BACK GENTLY, CLOSING HIS EYES.

CG: *

CG: ((BRB FOR A SEC

TC: ((KK

carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

TC: *gamzee cupped karkat's face kissing him deeper, their lips seeming to mold together.*

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

CG: ((BACK

CG: *WOW...THIS SURE DID TAKE A STRANGE TURN. FROM GAMZEE TRYING TO KILL THEM TO THE KISSING. BUT KARKAT WASN'T THINKING OF THAT RIGHT NOW, HE WAS MORE FOCUSED ON THE KISS*

carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

TC: *GAMZEE SLOWLY PULLED AWAY, A SOFT SMILE ON HIS FACE* I GIVE YOU MY WORD THAT...*GAMZEE PULLED OUT A KNIFE SLOWLY TO WHERE KARKAT COULDN'T SEE* I WILL ALWAY LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT..*GAMZEE TEARED UP AND MOVED HIS HANDS UP HIS BACK SLOWLY. HE PUSHED THE BLADE IN THE BACK OF KARKAT'S BACK, THE TIP COMING OUT THE FRONT OF HIS CHEST, KARKAT'S SHIRT BECOMING SOAKED WITH BLOOD HAVING PIERCED THROUGH HIS HEART.* BUT MUTANTS AND HIGHBLOODS CANT BE TOGETHER

CG: WH- *HE CHOKED AND COUGHED UP CHERRY RED BLOOD. G-GAMZEE...WHY... *HE FELL TO THE GROUND WITH A LOUD THUD, THE SOUND ECHOING THROUGH THE PLACE THEY WERE IN, LIKE A SNAKE SLITHERING THROUGH THE ROOMS. UNDER KARKAT A PUDDLE OF RED BLOOD HAD FORMED. TURNS OUT, KARKAT WAS RIGHT. TODAY WAS HIS LAST DAY. THE EXHALE AFTER GAMZEE PULLED AWAY WAS HIS LAST BREATH. WITH ONE LAST HOPELESS "UNGH.." EMERGE FROM KARKAT, HE LAID MOTIONLESS. THE SILENCE IN THE ROOM WAS PERFECT. YOU COULD HEAR A BUZZ BEAST FLAP ITS WINGS.

TG: *dave was always scared of thunderstorms. right, so uncool. tonight there was a pretty bad one and he couldnt sleep. he clambered out of bed and walked down the hall walking into bros room*

TT: Dude..no.. *He had his blanket pulled up to his face, glaring at him*

TG: i cant sleep...why cant i sleep with you? *dave murmured rubbing one of his eyes with a soft yawn*

TT: Because..fine, crawl in. Just don't get near me, kay? *He rolled over, making room for him*

TG: *dave crawled into bed making sure to stay on his side. he snuggled down pulling the blanket over himself, cringing as thunder boomed loudly shaking the house some*

TT: *He looked over his shoulder* Its just a thunderstorm, man.

TG: s-shut up. i still dont like them..*dave mumbled not meeting his brothers eyes*

TT: *He laughed lightly and looked straight ahead again, closing his eyes slowly*

TG: *dave slowly fell asleep with in the next hour feeling safer for some reason that he was with dirk*

TT: *He stayed awake, despite his eyes being closed, the thunderstorm keeping him away from sleep*

TG: *throughout his sleep, dave slowly moved closer to dirk unintentionally. everytime there was thunder, thats when dave would move closer mumbling in his sleep*

TT: *He opened his eyes a little, lifting a hand to rub them* God.

TG: *dave shifted some, looking up at dirk still half asleep* cant sleep?

TT: No, not at fucking all. *He groaned in annoyance, rolling over to lay on his back*

TG: *dave propped himself up on his elbow* how do you usually go to sleep during storms like this?

TT: *He shrugged, looking over at him with a blank but tired face* I don't know, I usually just don't.

TG: maybe you need to do something that will make you tired so you fall asleep...

TT: You're here, though. There's nothing much I can do without annoying you.

TG: *dave rolled on his side to face dirk* let me help then

TT: *He frowned slightly, still looking at him* Alright. Its probably gonna be something stupid and ironic though, right?

TG: not this time not surprisingly..*dave shifted so he was straddling over dirks hips* you know you really should clear your history on your laptop..*dave murmured looking down at him*

TT: *He tensed up, his widened eyes visible in the dark* Dave, what are you doing..

TG: helping you, do want the help or not? *dave rested his hands on dirks stomach meeting his gaze*

TT: *He sighed and leaned back, relaxing* Fine, just do whatever..

TG: *dave grinned slightly. he had been through plenty of dirks history and knew what he was in too. he slowly began to rock his hips on dirk, biting his lower lip at the friction*

TT: *He bit his tongue hard to hold back a moan and instead bucked his hips back in response*

TG: *dave ran his hands up dirks chest, moving his hips in a grinding motion on his lap. a few whimpers slipped out of him*

TT: *He shakily laughed at his whimpers, looking at him with lidded eyes* You must go through my history a lot..

TG: i-i get bored.. *dave slowly slid down on him some, leaning down as he tugged dirks boxers down. he eyed the large appendage giving the head and experimental lick*

TT: *He shuddered, letting out a light groan* Fuck..

TG: *dave grinned at his response and took the tip between his lips starting to suck. he slowly took about half of the length in before he started to hum around him*

TT: Dude, just-oh my god.. *He interrupted himself with another moan, biting his tongue again soon afterwards*

TG: *dave held the base as he relaxed his throat, taking in his entire length. he deep throated him making sure to hollow his cheeks out as he bobbed his head*

TT: *He leaned up slightly, carefully placing a hand on his head as he moaned*

TG: *dave squeezed and rolled his balls in his hand, running a tongue through the slit of his tip*

TT: This is...not gonna help...my sleep...Dave.. *He panted while he struggled to talk, intertwining his fingers in his hair*

TG: *dave pulled off his cock licking his lips* i guess i should just stop now then since it wont help at all

TT: *He quickly gritted his teeth, trying to pull him back* No, no, shit.

TG: *dave teasingly brushed his fingers along his length* whats the matter bro~?

TT: I fucking hate you, stop teasing.. *He muttered, bucking his hips without realizing it*

TG: so needy. and what are you going to do if i dont continue?

TT: Really..I don't fucking know, whatever I feel like doing. *He leaned up so his face was close to Dave's*

TG: *dave felt heat rise in his face at the closeness* i could just tease you all night

TT: *He frowned then kissed him roughly, pulling him closer by the waist*

TG: *dave made a surprised noise, kissing dirk back feverishly. his arms wrapped around his neck moving closer to him*

TT: *He parted his lips and tilted his head, slightly digging his nails into his skin*

TG: *dave whimpered into the kiss, sliding his tongue in with dirks. he tangled his fingers in his hair tugging it lightly*

TT: *He felt the tug and smirked against his lips, moving his other hand lower, now by his hips*

TG: *dave didnt realize he could get turned on so fast. he bucked his hips against dirk feeling his boxers grow tighter*

TT: *He pulled out of the kiss reluctantly* Getting a bit eager, are we?

TG: *dave panted slightly, lips swollen some* n-no

TT: *He grinned, pinning him down, grabbing his hands and pulling them above his head* Good.

TG: *dave squirmed under him, hips bucking up some* g-goddamnit

TT: *He leaned in again for a kiss, but this time, kissing his neck*

TG: *dave tipped his head to the side giving his more room mewling softly*

TT: *He hummed happily as more of his neck was exposed, now running his tongue along his neck lightly*

TG: *dave shuddered at the feel letting out a soft moan*

TT: *He rolled his hips against Dave's as he nipped his neck gently*

TG: *dave bucked his hips up in response trying to get his hands free from his brothers grasp*

TT: Aw, look, someone's desperate.. *He teased, still holding his hands above his head*

TG: s-shut up and just fuck me j-jesus i need you..*dave panted out meeting his brothers gaze*

TT: *He let go of his hands, still leaning his face close to his* Show me how much you need me.

TG: *dave instantly pulled his boxers down releasing his length. one hand began to pump himself, the other moving to his mouth to coat his fingers. dave obviously had been watching way too many things. he took his spit covered fingers and began to pump two of them in and out of himself turning into a moaning mess below his brother.*

TT: *He smirked, brushing his hand away* Okay, I get it, I can take your spot there...

TG: *dave removed his hands from himself, thighs already shaking some as he spread himself wider for his brother*

TT: *His smirk turned into a grin as he took in the space, inserting his dick into him* Happy?

TG: *dave moaned loudly as he was filled, gripping the sheets* g-gods yes

TT: *He began to buck quickly, gripping onto Dave's hips for support* You're..even more desperate than me...

TG: *dave moaned loudly bucking his hips in time with dirks* f-fuck you

TT: *He chuckled, starting to pick up speed* Yes, that's what I'm doing already.

TG: *dave let his head fall back moaning louder, precum dripping onto his stomach*

TT: *He bit his lip, groaning slightly as he dug his fingernails in, continuing his bucking*

TG: *dave practically screamed as his prostate was hit, arching his back off the bed*

TT: *He huffed, beginning to go as fast as he could, a dark blush forming on his face*

TG: o-oh god..im so clo- *dave moaned loudly his cock twitching* gonna c-cu- *dave couldnt finish as he cried out, cumming over both their stomachs*

TT: *He groaned while leaning over, releasing in him slowly* Fucking hell..

TG: *dave whimpered as he was filled, his whole body shaking now*

TT: *He pulled out, letting out a breath of relief* Just, damn..

TG: *dave panted some looking up at him* im exhausted now..

TT: Yeah, no shit sherlock.. *He gave him a tired smile and flopped down next to him*

TG: told you this would help you sleep *he gave a soft yawn*

TT: Yeah, but we fucked all night; its practically morning now.. *He stretched, moving around his shoulders*

TG: MM but its saturday so we having nothing to do so we can sleep... *he murmured snuggling close to him*

TT: *He looked over at him and wrapped his arm around him, holding him close* Guess so..

TG: *dave laid his head on his chest and slowly fell asleep*


End file.
